Crowned (Story)
As far as their history had said, Lord Obsidian had ruled over this land in the forest forever. Every generation that had lived here had seen his iron gaze, and every generation had learned to tremble in fear when they saw it. A man taller than ogres, stronger than oxes, and scarier than a dozen eldritch beasts, the onyx-colored king governed this land with a fist composed of more iron than the entirety of the planet. However, not everyone wished to live in this terrifying subjugation forever. Every land needs a hero, and Vinifera Allspawn wanted to be that hero. A better ruler, a better time, for better people. That's all that she wanted, it was as if she were trying to sell herself as a product and that was her motto. She told it to those she would try to bring to her side, in the fight against their mysterious lord, hunting and gathering to craft weapons and traps, to lure this king to his death. One of the rebels, she had even developed a crush for; Beryl Mayflower, a dryad that had joined the cause, but she was a proud rebel leader that would not fall to such lustful temptation. On the night of the eighth month, on the sixth day, they charged. Their traps all prepared for the lord, their weapons sharpened to points fine enough to pierce even the particles of air around them, and their hearts pounding with the ferocity of a raging tsunami. They charged into his keep, expecting to see a vast army, a destructive force, an emanating darkness! ...But there was nothing. Nothing aside from the lord himself, sitting on his throne. He did not produce a blade, nor a hammer, nor a spear. He merely stood up, and gazed upon them, his eyes full of enough malice to fill an entire abyss. While the others were intimidated, the only one to have enough courage was Allspawn, as she stepped forth, her shortsword prepared to end the life of the man that had gazed upon all, like the grim reaper that ruled the lands forever. He merely stood there, as she carved out his heart. He did not even fall down, did not even flinch, as he gazed into her eyes, his body dead, his mind gone. The crown fell to the ground, and the body of the lord crumbled to ashes, as a cheer arose. The lord of all darkness was dead! Happy days ahead for them all! However, they now required a leader. A leader to lead them all into a new age, a glorious age, an age of peace and prosperity. The decision was unanimous; Allspawn would become the leader. Forget the caste system, forget the gender roles, this woman had provided enough force and genius to slay the lord, she would be crowned! And so, several days later, she was. Crowned with the crown that the lord himself had worn, to signify the end of his reign, and the beginning of her own. At first, this was all fine for her. They took their tools, and destroyed the castle of pure onyxian blackness, the bits and pieces being shattered into grains so tiny they could fit a thousand into a grain of sand. However, over time, she acted more aggressively. She didn't understand why she did what she did, for in her eyes she was just being a leader. So, she continued on, pressed on in her goals. This was for a bright new future, after all! It doesn't matter if some people may lose their lives in the effort for peace and prosperity, it doesn't matter if a few people are unhappy! They just needed to be ready for takeover. For the plants tired of the advancement of the other races. They wished for the world to be for the plants, for nature itself. Years after her reign began, it was time. Time to go to war, with the might of her soldiers behind her, against the rest of the races of the world! All would tremble upon the name Lord Allspawn, as they took back the world! They fought the rest for years on end, the plants tiring over time, many becoming more dead than the corpses that lived in the graveyards. With each passing defeat, Allspawn's mind corrupted. Did her people not love her?! Were they losing on purpose, to say she was not a competent ruler?! She'd show them, she would show them all! If they cannot respect their lord, then why should she even speak? Who speaks to deaf ears, ones that refuse to respond even when a signal is given to them?! She began to glare at those that would pass her by, saying less and less, each day, without a word being spoken once a year had passed. She wore darker attire, and tried to hide her face with a helmet. She would use intimidation to win them over. She needed them on her side, and they needed her to win! ...As far as their history had said, Lord Allspawn had ruled over this land in the forest forever. Every generation that had lived here had seen her iron gaze, and every generation had learned to tremble in fear when they saw it. Category:Stories